oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel Volume 01
Publisher's Summary : My younger sister, Kirino Kousaka, is a middle school girl sporting hair dyed brown and pierced ears, well known to everyone for being a considerable beauty. However, I, his older brother, am often looked down by her and it sickens me, that's why we have lived several years without talking to each other. My friends feel jealous at me for having a cute sister like her, but I sometimes feel like telling them out loud that there's nothing good about it. (Well, as far as I'm concerned.) Then, one day, I stepped on a superhuge landmine related to my sister's big secret. And now, I'm stuck doing "life counseling" for this little sister of mine—. Summary Chapter 1 After a day at class, Kyousuke Kousaka stumbles upon his younger sister Kirino while she is talking to someone on the phone. Here, the strenuous relationship between the two siblings is illustrated by the lack of interaction with each other and Kirino's unkind treatment of Kyousuke. However, this usual dynamic between the siblings changed when Kyousuke finds a DVD case for a magical girl anime series containing an R-18 disc. As Kyousuke finds out who owns the DVD, he is confronted by Kirino later that night, who admits that she owns the anime DVD and the mature content inside. Seeing that Kyousuke is considerate enough to accept her interest in anime, Kirino enters life counseling with Kyousuke for the first time. Kirino takes Kyousuke to her room and introduces him to her "secret hobby" as a fan of anime and incest-themed eroge, particularly those involving brother and sister relationships. Kyousuke is overwhelmed by the amount of merchandise she has hidden in her room, but after finding out about Kirino's concern about her hobby, he promises to keep this a secret to anyone and to give her advice if needed. The life consultation ends abruptly as Kirino pushes Kyousuke out of her room afterwards. Chapter 2 In spite of the life consultation that happened the week before, the relationship between Kyousuke and Kirino did not change. After school, he talks about the previous week's experience with his childhood friend Manami Tamura, who comments about how he is prone to getting concerned over others. Meanwhile, Kyousuke voices his relief for having a normal friend like Manami. Several days later, Kyousuke is once again summoned by Kirino to her room for a "continuation" to their life counseling. Here, Kirino introduces Kyousuke to his first eroge: Imouto Maker X Vol. 4. As Kyousuke begins this first play, Kirino is shocked to discover his rather harsh treatment of Shiori, one of the characters in the game, and he blames this on the awkwardness of playing a mature game with his sister. For this reason, Kirino decides to lend her brother a laptop with Imouto Maker X installed and asks him to play the game in his room. Kyousuke ends up not playing the game, so Kirino decides to change things by giving Kyousuke the all-ages version of Imouto Maker X and offering a walkthrough of the basics in playing an eroge. Noticing Kirino's eagerness to let him play, Kyousuke wonders if Kirino has any friends to talk about her hobbies with. Kirino soon confirms that she is conflicted about having otaku friends due to her job requiring a decent public image and the fear of making friends with males older than her. Kyousuke decides to help her make new friends and suggests joining an SNS (social networking service) club, an idea he got from Manami herself. Although she dislikes "Ms. Plain" Manami, Kirino follows her advice and uses the handle name kiririn to join the Otaku Girls Unite group. Chapter 3 Kirino's request was quicky approved by the moderator of Otaku Girls Unite, who introduces herself as Saori. After a short welcome message, Saori invites Kirino to join the offline meeting to be held in Akihabara. Kirino reluctantly agrees, but eventually drags Kyousuke to act as his chaperone for the trip. The weekend that followed, the Kousaka siblings head to the Cure Maid Cafe in Akihabara for the offline meeting. Kyousuke watches from a distance as Kirino joins the other members of Otaku Girls Unite for the party itself. There, he watches with increasing concern as Kirino was unable to engage in friendly chat with the other members of Otaku Girls Unite. At the end of the party, the disappointed Kirino received an inexpensive toy and was left humiliated, with Kyousuke unable to quell her rage. Soon, Saori meets up with the Kousaka siblings and invites them for an afterparty at the nearby McDonald's. There, she introduces the two to another member of Otaku Girls Unite, who introduces herself as Kuroneko. Kyousuke quickly finds out that the snarky Kuroneko and the short-tempered Kirino seem to not get along, and an argument between the two breaks out, with Saori and Kyousuke himself getting occasionally caught in the exchange of words. This eventually continued as they did some light shopping in Akihabara. Despite this, Saori even comments that the two girls seem to be getting along well, much to Kyousuke's puzzlement. By the end of the day, Kyousuke thanks Saori for the experience before parting ways with her and Kuroneko. Chapter 4 The day after the offline meeting of Otaku Girls Unite, an exhausted Kyousuke holds off his review session with Manami, blaming his mental fatigue on Kirino, who ranted at him all the way back home after the offline meeting despite clearly having enjoyed the experience. Instead, he decides to hang out with Manami for a while at the town's central park as she suggested. In their short stay, Kyousuke notices a photoshoot happen nearby and, to his surprise, sees Kirino among the models. The sight suddenly changes their topic to Kirino, and Kyousuke soon finds out that his younger sister is more of an overachiever than what he knows. Kyousuke later confirms Manami's stories about Kirino from their mother herself, who began talking about how Kirino is the talk of the town because of her achievements. However, one detail that stood out was how Kirino has been in a positive mood lately. Kyousuke denies that the reason is Kirino having a boyfriend, but he seems to have a hunch about what livened up her spirits recently. Kyousuke eventually finished the Imouto Maker EX visual novel and was overwhelmed with joy, now that he thinks that it would be his last eroge to play. He then decides to return Kirino's laptop to its owner. At Kirino's room, Kirino asks Kyousuke about his feedback about the game. In turn, Kyousuke wonders about his younger sister's progress with her new "friends". With Kirino's social life heading for the best, Kyousuke thinks that his duties for life counseling are over. One Sunday evening, Kyousuke comes home to a tense situation. To his shock, he discovers that Kirino committed the same mistake she did when she dropped the Stardust Witch Meruru DVD case; this time, however, it was their father who discovered the DVD and its contents, and is now confronting Kirino about it. Their mother Yoshino decides not to contribute to the commotion and heads out, leaving Kyousuke with conflicted feelings about the situation. Soon, he sees Kirino storm out of the house, with eyes all red from crying. Afterwards, Kyousuke is asked by his father about Kirino's hobby and is given a short lecture about how he sees anime and manga culture. Although he understood his father's view on the otaku subculture, his outlook has changed after being exposed to it. Kyousuke then tries to stop his father from heading to Kirino's room, knowing that it would only worsen things between her and her father. Instead, he volunteers to talk to Kirino about throwing out the merchandise she has. Despite now knowing where to look, Kyousuke searches town in search of Kirino, seemingly replicating the end of the visual novel he just finished. He eventually sees Kirino venting her rage on a rhythm game on the nearby arcade, and he takes her to the nearby coffee shop. There, he asks about what happened between her and her father and what he decision would be. Kyousuke then witnesses Kirino's frustration as she retells their father's negative views on her hobby. Having said this, however, Kirino refused to give in to her father's decision to throw out the merchandise she had in her room, even as Kyousuke explains their parents' view of her hobby. After listening to Kirino's conviction, Kyousuke decides to go to her side and finds a way to protect Kirino's hobby. Returning home, Kyousuke stumbles upon his father drinking sake to calm himself down. As his father opens the topic of Kyousuke's promise about Kirino, Kyousuke responds by asking his father to recognize Kirino's hobby and explaining the good things that it had done to her, even showing Kirino's grades, the awards she got from track and field tournaments, and pictures of Kirino both as a child growing up and as a fashion model. Seeing this made Daisuke reconsider his outlook of her hobby as detrimental, however, he points out that there are things that he still finds unacceptable, particularly the 18+ content Kirino plays. For this reason, Kyousuke decides to sacrifice his own reputation by claiming ownership of Kirino's 18+ games. As a result, an enraged Daisuke punched his son, resulting in a swollen face that remained as he returns to school. By the end of another school day, Kyousuke finds Kirino talking to "someone with a Mystic Eye" (i.e., Kuroneko) on the phone. After ending the call, Kirino tells Kyousuke that she demands another life consultation from him and thanking him for protecting her interests. Gallery Oikk-017.jpg Oikk-046.jpg Ch2 content1.png Light Novel Illustration if Kyousuke from the first Light Novel of Oreimo.png|Kyousuke Illustration ko:라이트 노벨/1권 Category:Light Novel Volumes